Frozen OneShots to Further Develop
by KingShadowFox
Summary: After watching Frozen 2 I've caught the writing bug. This is a series of simple oneshots of ideas I have, and each can potentially be developed into further chaptered stories. From Rise of the Guardian cross overs, to ATLA mergers, let me know what you think!
1. Ice and Fire

Authors Notes at the end

Frozen owned by Disney

* * *

Elsa breathed in the fresh cool mountain air. Walking along the trail, she made her way from the top of the mountain to the valley of the Northuldra people down below. While many had spread out now that they were free to leave the enchanted Forest, many still choose to live in the valley they had grown up in. Although, with the fog now lifted, they were free to travel, and trade was growing between Arendelle and Northuldra, making both nation's stronger for it, with Elsa acting as an intermediary between the two nation's.

Elsa gave a small smile, as she made it to the River, Nokk already waiting for her. Out of all the elemental spirits, Elsa was closer the the water spirit, for obvious reasons. Lovingly patting the neck of the water beast she leaned in "Ready for another trip down the River to Arendelle?"

She chuckled as the water beasts shook it's watery main then knelt, allowing her to jump on. Using her ice to temporarily bridle the watery horse, she urged the beast forward. She still felt a deep sense of thrill each time Nokk ran impossibly over water, at speeds greater than any land horse. She reveled in her new role as a caretaker of the enchanted Forest, and as the connection between the people of the land, and the spirits of nature. With a spray of water, Nokk and the former Queen rode towards Arendelle

* * *

Anna blew out a tuft of hair that had settled over her face, trying not to move around too much. Not for the first time today, she sighed internally, ensuring that the sigh did not escape her lips. It would be improper for the new Queen of Arendelle to sigh while Ministers droned on about the current state of affairs for the kingdom. Her sister had always seemingly been the perfect Queen, and it was daunting to imagine that she was now in charge.

Thinking of her sister brought a small smile to her lips, as she figured she would be on her way now, riding like an ethereal being atop her mythical Kelpie.

"I am glad to see that pleases you my Queen. With more lumber arriving from the forest, we can repair the aging fleet we have. Most of the scare wood we have access to was going to the kingdom, but the new limber will ensure we can actually build larger ships to truly begin trading with the surrounding nation's"

Anna blushed as she realized she'd nearly been caught daydreaming, but having caught the last part of the Trading Minister's reports, nodding in acknowledgement "That is indeed good news"

Glancing down at her sheet, and seeing he was the last to report, glanced around the large table "Thank you Ministers, for your reports, and for assisting me in getting up to speed. I know I am not my sister, but I will do my best to ensure I work towards the betterment of our Kingdom"

With a nod, they were all dismissed. Standing up herself, she made her way towards her Chambers, eager to get out of the stuffy clothes, and greet her sister when she arrived.

Reaching her room, she shrugged off her royal robes, setting them on the bed. Shivering as the air cooled around her, she glanced towards the fireplace in her room. As it was only the afternoon, it had died down to glowing embers.

Hoping to get the room warm for later in the evening, she reached down, grabbing a large log, and tossed in inside. Immediately the log burst into flames, tongues of fire licking the hearthstones. Anna yelped, jumping back. Two castle guards immediately jumped in, swords drawn. Thankfully Anna had not completely undressed, although she still blushed as the guards were confused by what had caused her to scream

"Um, my apologies, I just thought I saw ah uh, a spider!" Giving a shrug and a nod the guards bowed and went back to stand at attention outside the doors. Sighing, Anna glanced at the fireplace quizzically. She swore she had only seen embers, but supposed she could have been absent minded enough that she threw a log onto a fire causing it to roar.

Feeling the room warm up, Anna sighed, rubbing her temples before dressing down into more comfortable clothing seeing as her main queenly duties had been completed for the day. Once done, she made her way down towards the docks, just in time to hear the dock workers yell and point out towards the water "It is Lady Elsa!" "Look, the Ice Queen Elsa!"

Many of those on the docks cried out, happy to see their former Queen, now ethereal Ice Queen running over the water on top her Kelpie Nokk. Anna, now no longer needing to hold back, grinned wildly and waved towards her sister. As they approached the docks, Elsa let out a blast of ice, forming a ramp to allow her watery stead onto the pier.

Anna grinned and shook her head "That's quite the entrance!" She exclaimed. Elsa had always been the picture of poise and control, even after she had learned to let it go, and even now, looking like an ethereal ice spirit as she jumped off Nokk, she looked both wild, and serene.

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she took a step towards her sister, opening her arms wide. She had seen her just a few days ago, but after years of growing apart, she was still excited and happy as ever to be close to her sister. As Anna stepped into her arms, Elsa frowned, feeling her sisters hands at her sides, cheeks pressed together.

Taking a step back in her sisters arms, she reached up, pressing a cool palm onto Anna's forehead "Anna your burning up! Did you accidentally sleep with the windows open and catch a cold?"

Anna glanced at her sister, a slightly confused look to her face "Warm? Cold? N-no! I slept just fine, thank you very much. I don't feel any different, no headache or stuffy nose!" Anna huffed, she was a queen now! She didn't need her sister fretting over every little thing.

Elsa still frowned, feeling her hands warm against her sister "If you say so Anna, but please take care of yourself"

Anna grinned as she rolled her eyes. As silly as it was, Anna didn't truly mind her sisters fretting. After spending so much time apart, it was comforting to have Elsa now give her plenty of attention.

Taking her sisters hands, she pulled her towards the castle "Come Elsa, I know you probably have a bunch to talk about politics and trade and blah blah blah, but my sister is here for the night and I'm gonna take advantage, especially since Kristoff, Sven and Olaf are up visiting Grand Papi"

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head but allowing herself to be pulled along by her excitable sister. It was true, she did have plenty to discuss with the Anna, Queen of Arendelle, but she supposed she could set that aside for the time being and spend time with just Anna, her sister.

* * *

A gentle flutter of laughter echoed the the now dark halls, emanating from one of the private family sitting rooms within the castle. Lite by soft candle light and a slowly dying hearth, the two sisters rested up against each other, drinking some mead as they discussed their respective days

"Ugh but seriously Elsa, where did you get the patience to sit in stuffy meetings for half the day! I swear I think you just made up being the fifth spirit just so you could run around barefoot outside all day, and make me stay indoors!" Anna teased her sister.

Elsa grinned, shaking her head "That's not what I do! I'm quite busy you know! Playing the bridge between the spirits of the forest, and the people can get frustrating. Bruni has been more rambunctious than usual, he almost inadvertently started a forest fire! He's been far more distracted than usual, I don't know what's gotten into him"

As the sisters teased each other and enjoyed each other's company, the fire slowly died down as they stayed up further into the night. Not wanting to let go of her sister just yet, Anna stood up, walking towards the hearth to throw in another log. Making sure that the fireplace was just embers she shook her head to herself, before tossing in another log. Both Anna and Elsa gasped as the fireplace roared to life again, the flames reaching out enough to engulf Anna's hand.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, standing and running towards her sister. Anna out of instinct had stepped back, shaking her hand away and pulling it close to herself. Elsa gathered up Frost in her hands, ready to help her sister if her hands had burned "Give me your hand Anna, let me cool you down and then I'll wake up the physician"

Elsa's brows furrowed as Anna just stood there, staring down at her hands. Assuming she may be in shock, Elsa gently reached out, taking her sisters hands in her own. Still feeling warmer than usual, she gingerly pulled them down, and gasped for a second time that night "A-Anna? What's this?" Holding out her hand and staring down, Elsa was surprised, at nothing.

There was nothing there, no flames, no burn marks, no scars, just soft pale unblemished skin. Anna looked up in confusion at her sisters face "I don't know. I felt the fire burst, I must have thrown the log too carelessly and there was still a fire under the embers. But I guess I was fast enough to pull my hand back from getting burnt, see?" Anna gave a nervous chuckle, believing her own story as much as Elsa did, which was not at all. Elsa turned over her hands, making sure she wasn't missing anything.

Holding her sisters hands, she become aware of a deep hum. Concentrating, Elsa focused, letting all else fall away in her mind, focusing on her magic. Forming a simple ice cube in Anna's hand, Elsa's frown deepened as it almost immediately melted away. The hum intensified, and with a startling realization, Elsa stared wide eyed at her sister. "Magic!?" The unmistakable hum of magic was coming from her sister, familiar to her own, but warmer, almost uncomfortably so. Opening her mouth to speak, but before she had a chance to however, the doors to the room burst open.

* * *

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf had a pretty good day all things considered. The trolls were basically Kristoffs family, and it was nice to take the chance to visit them from time to time. Sven was running around the forest, practically prancing around with some new friends he had made from the herds of the Northuldra elk. Olaf wondering around, almost getting into trouble at every turn as he often did, Kristoff nearly enjoyed catching up with his family. Towards the evening, as Kristoff debated whether he should stay for the night or head back to Arendelle early, there was a sudden crash in the woods. Bright flashes of light cast an eerie glow to the surrounding trees, the low rumble echoing out as the trolls rolled up and around Kristoff. Grand Papi held out his staff as the flashes got closer, until a burst of purple redish light at the edge of the forest came through. Kristoff tilted his head in confusion, as he recognized the little people rolling flame "Bruni!?"

The little living flame came to a stop in front of Kristoff, But stared at Grand Papi. Kristoff turned to Grand Papi, but was confused when he was staring right back at Bruni. "Grand Papi?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice. Staring for a moment longer, he suddenly turned to Kristoff "I think the spirit of fire is trying to tell us something, let us see if I can interpret" Holding up his staff, he waved in the air, as a hazy picture started to form.

"hmm, the enchanted forest. It alive and thriving once again thanks to Elsa" The image suddenly darkened as Grand Papi eyes widened "But something old and dark has awakened along with the forest!" Kristoff groaned out, mumbling 'not again' under his breath. Continuing, Grand Papi maintained the image as suddenly the likeness of Anna appeared, alone with the image of a snowflake. "A-and Anna? Yes, Anna, and Elsa, will be instrumental to our defense" The image of Anna suddenly changed into the spirit symbol for fire, and Grand Papi frowned deeply "Anna is in danger, and will be changing"

Suddenly turning to Kristoff he yelled "Go! And take the spirit of fire with you, she will need him!"

Unclear of what exactly was going on, but understanding the urgency in Grand Papi's voice, Kristoff stumbled up, whistling "Sven! Come on buddy, looks like we need to backup the Queens, again!" Staring uneasily at Bruni, he kneeled down, holding out a hand "You better not burst into flames until we get back to the castle understand!" Picking up the fire spirit, he turned, good old Sven already at his side.

Jumping on, he pointed down the valley "To the castle Sven, and step on it!" Running through the forest, Sven made his way, hoofs beating the ground. Spotting Olaf, talking to a, um well, Kristoff thought it looked like a floating leaf, he yelled out "Behind you Olaf!" Sven lowered his head, the bucked up as they ran up to Olaf, picking him up and tossing him over his back. Landing on Svens rump, he laughed and clapped his twig hands "Oh I love surprise rides!" Shaking his head, Kristoff made his way towards the castle, worried over what the Queens were getting into now.

* * *

Bursting through the door, Kristoff jumped off Svens back, making his way towards Anna. Concerned at how the Elsa seemed concerned at Anna, he nearly run up and into her "Anna are you ok!?" Both Elsa and Anna were confused, and concerned, with Elsa speaking up first "Kristoff? What happened, how did you know anything happened to Anna?" He turned to Elsa, upset "So something did happen!? Grand Papi is never wrong. Bruni crashed into the trolls forest, and Grand Papi thought he came with a message. He said that Anna was going through a change, and the Bruni needed to be here. He also said something dark had awoken in the forest!"

Hearing his name Bruni jumped out at Anna. Holding her hands out, Anna caught the little fire salamander. To Anna, he seemed strangely warm. She could usually only barely hold him before he become to hot to hold, Elsa's ice abilities keeping him cool enough that she could hold him with ease. Now however, he still felt warm, but in a glowing, comforting way that was not at all uncomfortable.

Bruni Suddenly Burt into flames, and all the occupants yelled out in surprise. Anna held him up and away from her. She knew it would hurt but she didn't want to hurt the poor salamander by just dropping him, and angled him towards Elsa.

Seeing the fire spirit suddenly live up to his name, Elsa gasped, and reached within her, ready to blast the salamander and cool him off before he hurt her sister. As she sent an icy blast, Anna suddenly yelled "Wait!" And actually pulled her hands back in towards herself "Anna! He's going to burn you!" She yelled to her sister confused and alarmed.

Anna held out her open hands, and in a soft voice called out "B-but, it doesn't hurt me?" It came out as a question, but holding her hands open, they could see the little flame sitting on Anna's hands. "B-but how!?" Elsa stared in worry, trying to make sense of the situation. The flames seemed to spread, though Anna did not flinch or tell in distress, until it seemed the the fire was coming from Anna's hands. Bruni Suddenly jumped out of Anna's hands and onto the Elsa, no longer alight, and yet somehow, Anna's hands reminded in flames. Anna glanced up, wide eyed to Elsa as she stared back.

Elsa looked down at Bruni, then gasped, as the truth of the situation hit her "Y-Your like me now! Somehow, for some reason, Bruni has chosen you to be the human bridge to the flame spirit!"

* * *

**Notes**: Hey all, after watching Frozen 2 I've had so many ideas bouncing around in my head. The following series of oneshots serve to just highlight a few of the ideas I have. Uploading 2 ideas tonight, and a few others over the coming days. This one is a play on having Anna earn the fire ability and how it plays out vs Elsa. This can go so many ways, from Elsa teaching Anna to feel and control her abilities, to a more adventure style fighting the new force coming from the forest, or even a romance (I will leave wincest on the table for now).

(have one idea merging The LastAirbender in some epic, multi Princess story, with Elsa as the avatar, Rapunzel/Corona for the Fire nation, Mulan for the Earth kingdoms, Moana for the water tribes, and Merida/Brave for the air nomads. It wouldn't be a retelling of ATLA, that's a little too simple and lazy, but a new story which merges elements into both.)

Anyways, please let me know which capture your own interest and imagination. I haven't committed to any of these yet, but I feel like they all have potential.


	2. Frozen in Time

Authors Note at the end

Frozen is the property of Disney

Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks Animation

* * *

High in the mountains, where the winds blow cold, was the Frozen domain of the Ice Queen. To the people of Arendelle, she was an ethereal protector, though no one had seen her in decades. Some of the older folks can still remember the age of mythical beings walking among them, of the Ice Queen riding into town atop a Kelpie, of a living snowman, of living fire, and gentle air. The oldest in the kingdom could even remember a time when she was a young girl, and Queen Anna, though old, still ruled peacefully alongside the king consort Kristoff.

However, soon after Queen Anna's death, the Ice Queen Elsa had stopped visiting Arendelle. Queen Anna's only daughter had ruled after her, and her first born daughter had ruled after her as well, but Lady Elsa never came down to visit. It was rumored that the grandchildren would sometimes brave the mountains to visit, but even then, they had slowly stopped. Slowly but surely Ice Queen Elsa was slipping into myth and legend….

* * *

Unconcerned by the cold wind blowing through the open balcony doors, Ice Queen Elsa stood regally. Looking down below, she could almost make out the town and castle of the Arendelle Kingdom she had grown up in through the near perpetual blizzard she allowed in her domain. The bitter cold kept her isolated just as she preferred, and it never bothered her anyways. She was completely alone now, both marshmallow and even Olaf allowing to pass on. None of the other Spirits came to visit, and she could feel it within herself that magic was slowly fading in the world, though not within her.

The only close connection she had with the spirits anymore was Nokk, her ever faithful Kelpie. She was frequenting the Ahtohallan more and more these days, quietly living out her days stuck in the past, choosing memories over any certain future. She could sense Nokk's disapproval of using Ahtohallan for such trivial things, but Elsa felt no connection to the world now that her dear sister had parted. With each trip, she dug deeper to the past, and knew she was treading dangerously, risking drowning and being Frozen, but she cared little anymore, her own heart frozen.

With a deep restless sigh, she climbed down the castle, in silent contemplation as made her down the mountain to a small creek that ran into the larger river. Without prompting, there was Nokk, though with his head down low, she felt he was chastising her for what she was about to ask for, but paid no heed.

Jumping into his back she leaned in, whispering "To Ahtohallan" with a loud whiney, Nokk flew across the water, running over it as it started the day long trek towards the mysterious Ahtohallan, frozen river of memories.

* * *

Arriving after dark, Elsa patted Nokk's shoulder, giving her thanks. Allowing her shoes to melt away, she walked barefoot into the ice cave entrance, reveling in the cold seeping into her. Walking down the now well known path, she slipped in deeper into the long frozen river. Nearly reaching the heart of Ahtohallan, she paused, a sob almost breaking out from her as she saw the snow images of Anna playing with Elsa in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other, Olaf in the background. Moments in time, Frozen in ice. She sat there, staring at the images for a long time, lost in memories.

Before long she stood up, moving onto another frozen memory, almost able to hear the laughter echoing through time. Walking through events, both happy and sad, here was where Elsa ever truly felt anything, any warmth or even sadness.

Stepping further and further into frozen time, the air around grew colder, harsher, her breath visible. All the way back to when she first found out she was going to be a big sister. Through relatively young, she could relive the moment through the power and magic of Ahtohallan. Unable to bear the loss, she fell to her knees, crying, streams of tears almost falling from her face. But she had gone too deep, for too long, and her tears were freezing on her face. Elsa no longer cared, and there in front of her memory, froze and drowned.

* * *

Jack grinned, flitting through the air as he made is way to the town below. Following the blowing wind, he laughed as he saw a group of kids already in a snowball fight '_didn't even need to start that one!'_ he grinned, as he continued on his way to his favorite place, the town he called home with a small lake where he had first risen out from. Soon enough night fall reached, and after spreading a little mischief with his frost, found a comfortable tree to take a rest in. Closing his eyes for a moment, a sudden bright light strong enough to shine through his closed eye lids made him blink then squint "Man in the moon?"

Suddenly he stood up, staring high above at the full bright moon "W-what is it!? Is pitch back!?"

He shuddered at the thought, but shook his head. He and the Guardians defeated him last time, they would do so again I'd he did reappear. Jack frowned though, as he realized that the Man in the Moon was asking something of him, to go to a far northern Scandinavian town? Something about checking out a particular glacier? He shrugged, but if the Man in the Moon was asking, who was he to deny the request. Holding his arms out he called out "To uh, Scandinavia, wind!" With a gust of wind, he was carried up into the sky, towards the north.

Arriving at the Rocky beach, he glanced towards land, seeing the cave of a massive glacier off into the distance. He knew this was the place, not only because the wind had dropped him off here, but he could feel the faint hum of magic coursing through the land and even the glacier itself. With nowhere else to go he walked into the glaciers cave, keeping his staff held out.

There was an eerie glow to the cave as he walked in deeper, and the sound of dripping water echoing from the depths. Jack was thoroughly confused _'What could possibly be here that the Man in the Moon would want me to find?'_ Looking around, Jack called out "Hello? Anyone here!?" And was completely surprised when he heard the sound of children laughing echoing from the glaciers depths.

Walking down a narrow corridor Jack glanced at the wall, then gasped as he saw, reflected in the ice, his memory of when he had saved his little sister and fell through the ice. He lingered for a moment, staring as the memory played, then faded away. He frowned, walk back down the corridor. What place was this that knew and played his memories for him?

Still holding his staff out, he walked deeper into the glacier, past tall crystals of ice that were definitely not natural. Stepping into a massive dark cavern, all he could make out as a lone faint figure out in the middle. Slowly stepping in, he cautiously made his way in and towards the figure. His head tilted to the side as he got close enough to tell what it was "It's a person carved out of ice? What would that be doing here!?" Reaching out with his staff, he liked the carved figurine when there was a burst of light.

The cavern suddenly lit up, as the icy glass walls of the cavern came to life. They showed, well, memories he guess, but they weren't his. A women with white hair, and, was that, Ice Powers!? He glanced down at the carved ice figure, taking note of the soft face, it was the girl in the memories! Looking back up, it was hard to follow the images without context, but she seemed to have gone through a lot, especially with how to use her abilities, something he could relate too. As the images faded out, he heard a gasp, a deep intake of breath, and turned around. The carved figure was slowly melting, revealing a girl underneath. Scrambling, he slide up next to her, catching her before she slumped over.

* * *

Darkness…..numbing cold…..that was all Elsa knew, no thoughts, just the feelings of emptiness. When suddenly, a deep seated warmth slowly began to blossom from within. She found she could move again, breath again, though the feeling that something was missing, something empty within her still remained. Blinking, she opened her eyes, and was meet with blue eyes staring into her own, coming from a man who had white hair, just like hers. In a voice that sounded like the most fragile icicles she managed to ask "W-who are you?"

* * *

Notes: So! Recently been inspired to write this after watching Frozen 2 and Rise of the Guardians and wanted to see how they would play off each other. Didn't think I could fit Jack into Frozen's timeline, so I moved Elsa into Jack's. I'm imagining this a more straight romance, however, there are still elements of an dramatic adventure, with Elsa being chosen as a guardian, trying to find her way in her new life and center and moving on from the past (she wasnt there for Anna's song, so perhaps at one point learns from it herself how to do the next right thing?)

Do note, if I get enough responses, I am open to further developing this story, though this would act just as a basic frame. Pacing needs to change, and I need to figure out if I would want Elsa as a guardian or just play out her new place in Jack's world...Let me know what you think!


End file.
